fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet/Episodes
The following is a list of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet episodes. Each episode lasts 11 minutes. As of now, 3 seasons have aired, with a fourth one currently airing. On December 29, 2016, the series was renewed for its fifth and final season. Original series 'Season 1 '(2006 - 07) After the series was greenlit by Nickelodeon on October 15, 2004, various team members who worked on Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''and ''Earth ''got back together to make the series. Directed by Mic Graves and creator BaconMahBoi, produced by Jemma Craigson, and composed by Ben Locket. The series took two years to produce, and production finished up on August 7, 2006. The series officially premiered on September 18, 2006. #'The Fast and the Buryious- Bugly, Snail and BeeBee bury a time capsule in Snail's garden. (09/18/06) #'Get Your Cookies- '''Sid attempts to trick the gang by selling them cookies with diseases in them. (09/19/06) #'Skewl Rewls- 'An average day at Ant World School. (09/20/06) #'Marathon- 'BeeBee gets ready for an Invader Zim marathon. (09/21/06) #'Square Eyes- 'BeeBee finds it difficult to watch an entire 12 hour IZ marathon. (09/22/06) #'My Organs- 'A dodgeball incident results in Snail losing his intestines and lungs. (09/28/06) #'Mr. Letsdissectsomefrogsandmakesensitivepeoplesick- 'Bugly passes in science class. (10/05/06) #'Nokia Ringtone- 'BeeBee is haunted by the Nokia Ringtone. (10/12/06) #'Experiment No. 483- 'Another failed experiment results in Sid losing his mind. (10/19/06) #'Breaktime- 'Bugly, Snail and BeeBee try to think of ways to extend breaktime. (10/26/06) #'Eggs & Bacon- 'BeeBee makes the best breakfast ever and treasures it. (01/20/07) #'Sarcastic- 'Snail does not know what sarcasm is and uses it the way he thinks it is. (01/20/07) #'Tuesday the 13th- 'Bugly goes to a festival where he constantly hears voices, and feels cursed. (02/21/07) #'Leap Day- 'The gang celebrate Leap Day with frog-themed activities. Meanwhile, Sid makes a frog-themed trap. (02/28/07) #'A Day With Pope- 'BeeBee meets the Pope on a bus. (03/07/07) #'Grandma's Cookies- 'Bugly stays with his grandparents for a week, but Sid is there all along. (03/14/07) #'My Good Friend Omelette- 'Snail starts pooping omeletes. (03/21/07) #'Road Trip- 'BeeBee invite the boys on a road trip with her family, which ends in chaos. (03/28/07) #'Easter Special etc. etc.- 'Sid leaves a bomb in Bugly's apartment shaped like an Easter egg. (04/04/07) #'Battering Ram- 'BeeBee is chased all day by a battering ram. (05/06/07) Season 2 (2007) After the success of the first season, the series was quickly renewed for a second season on October 12, 2006. The season premiered on August 6, 2007. #'Weekdays at 8:45- 'Snail quickly becomes attatched to a TV series. (08/06/07) #'You Want Some- 'Sid is infected with a good injection. (08/07/07) #'Jeff Glenn- 'Bugly and Snail meet their neighbor and new friend, Jeff Glenn. (08/08/07) #'Wet Paint- 'Snail misreads a wet paint sign, and ends up very painted. (08/09/07) #'Wet Pants- 'Snail misreads the wet paint sign again, thinking it says "Wet Pants". Oh no... (08/10/07) #'FBI- 'BeeBee is bored, and has a wild dream in school. (08/13/07) #'Halp Ma Spel Smert Parson- 'Snail attempts to "lern two spel". (08/14/07) #'Jeff Goes Mad- 'Jeff begins robbing stores in his sleep, and ends up losing self-control. (08/15/07) #'Season 2, Episode 9- 'When the animators, writers and storyboarders are all sick, an intern animator has a go at making an episode. Guest animated by TheChromePerson. (08/16/07) #'Hydro-Electric Water Balloons- 'Bugly, Jeff, BeeBee and Snail take water fights very seriously. (08/17/07) #'Goodbye to Jeff- 'Jeff's family is lost in a tragic train collision. (12/02/07) #'Wi-Fi Mad- 'Bugly goes crazy when he loses Wi-Fi. (12/02/07) #'A Yellow Gift Box with Polka Dots On It- 'An entire episode where the plot constantly changes from one random thing to another. (12/09/07) #'Hjiuhrushjgji8hwdfhiw & Stuff- 'H ditches Sid to work in Wubsay. (12/16/07) #'Orly?- 'Sid begins to miss H. (12/16/07) #'Snale Gos 2 An Shawp- 'Snail goes shopping for meatballs and comes back with a supervillian toilet pan. (02/28/07) #'Composed by Len Bocket- 'The show takes a drastic drop when the composer leaves. (03/07/07) #'You're Getting Mugged- 'BeeBee designs a beautiful mug, and suddenly gets many mug requests. (03/14/07) Christmas special (2008) #'Some Sort of Wrecked Christmas Special Thing: Bugly accidentally burns Santa's eyes out with soap ad must save him. (12/24/08) (episode lasted 33 minutes and aired in a 45 minute block) Revival Season 3 (2014 - present) A season of 27 episodes began airing on May 31, 2014. #'Bugly Goes to Heaven- '''Bugly gets hit with a rake and starts hallucinating. (05/31/14) #'Art Time- Snail gets in trouble for sniping his picture in art class, and attempts to use "smert pepl teknolji" to reverse it from happening. (06/01/14) #'I Am BUGLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- '''Bugly dresses (and acts) as a superhero. (06/07/14) #'Burnt Naan Bread- 'BeeBee tells a tale of all the bad things that have happened on school trips. (06/08/14) #'Snale Sayvz Teh Wurld Oar Sumthig- Snail has a random dream which includes him saving the world from an evil herd of llamas from space. (06/14/14) #'Bugly Plus Oar'- Bugly finding an oar ends up threatening the world in this tale. (06/15/14) #'Sid Finally Comes Back and Stuff'- Sid returns after being absent from building a machine that has the power to destroy the Sun. (06/21/14) #'Mr. President, What Shall We Moo?'- Snail believes he is the President, and hires cows as his bodyguards. (06/22/14) #'Sid The Vice President'- Snail unknowingly hires Sid as his vice president and is put in great danger. (06/28/14) #'Ca$h $wag'- Bugly starts living the dream life when his new job as a rapper is a success. (07/01/14) #'I Hate Hacking- '''BeeBee manages to easily defeat Sid via hacking. But Sid is better at hacking than she thinks. (07/08/14) #'New Pork City'''- Snail finds a village full of meat and tries to eat it all. Unfortunately he ends up in court for eating houses and people- everything there is made of meat. (07/09/14) #'Buzzz-' BeeBee cannot stop creating chaos with her wings, and decides to lock herself up forever. (07/15/14) #'British-Amercan-Canadian-Dutch-Japanese-Australian Bug'- The three meet a British-American-Canadian-Dutch-Japanese spider. (07/16/14) #'There's an Earth on my Shoulder'- The three discover that Snail has a tiny planet of people on his shoulder. (07/17/14) #'Gathering'- The three find a gathering of bees who worship BeeBee, but once spotting her they take her to hold her hostage. It is later revealed to be a trap set up by Sid to capture BeeBee to test his new death machine. (07/23/14) #'Hopes, Dreams, and Laser Beams'- Sid tries to break in to a safe at Ant World Bank. But it proves to be harder than he thought. (07/24/14) #'Drumkit'- Bugly becomes a bit too ''attached to his new drumkit. (07/30/14) #'Rescue'''- Snail is the only one around to help when a kid gets stuck in a vending machine at school, and his attempts to free him are hopeless. (07/31/14) #'Do the Bugly'- Bugly invents a hyper dance, and discovers he can hypnotise citizens with it, however he begins to abuse his power. (08/06/14) #'Yesterday's News, Ya Snooze, Ya Lose'- BeeBee decides to write in to the local news team about her bizarre dream, but she forgets it as soon as she begins. (08/07/14) #'Here Come the Apples'- The three are attacked by Sid's new murderous and insane apples. (11/24/14) #'Pumpin' Out Big Time'- Snail has a preposterous day at the local gym. (11/25/14) #'Cereal O's'- Sid sets up fakes of Bugly's favourite cereal. Bugly discovers there is a prize, which is actually a bomb that goes off when the box is opened! (11/26/14) #'Yar Har Har'- BeeBee tries to become a pirate after discovering about her fearless pirate ancestors. (11/27/14) #'Sheep Go EEP'- Snail adopts a sheep but unkowingly tortures it. (11/28/14) Season 4 (2015 - ) The series was renewed for its fourth season on October 12, 2013 and began on February 8, 2015. #'And Then the Animation takes a Drastic Drop'- In this joke episode, the budget of the series becomes £1, so the three must find a way to make money before the show's universe is destroyed. (02/08/15) #'How Do You Know '- A strike of lightning causes Snail to start questioning everything. Bugly and BeeBee decide to give him surgery to stop this. (02/15/15) #'Sword Fighting'- A sequel to season 3's Yar Har Har. BeeBee must take on a group of pirates who are the great-great-grandchildren of BeeBee's pirate ancestors' arch-enemies. (02/22/15) Upcoming seasons The series' final season, its fifth, will air in 2017. Leaked episodes *'''Oh My Son- '''70 minute made-for-TV movie about Bugly's early childhood and the death of his parents. Will air in season 5. "Bugly's Death" creepypasta hoax In 2009, an unknown fan of the show posted online as a joke that the reason for the series not releasing any new episodes was because Bugly died in a "lost episode deemed unsuitable for television". Rumours quickly spread online about whether or not this was true, and in 2010 someone animated the "episode", which to this day has gained over 3 million views on YouTube. About a year later BaconMahBoi released the following announcement on his Twitter: "Hey everyone! So there has been a lot of rumours spreading about Bugly dying in a lost episode of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet. We'd like to confirm that this is just a rumour, and the real cause of no new episodes is due to a previously unannounced cancellation. But that's not the end of the show! You can catch up with Bugly, Beebee and Snail's newest adventures in the new comic book series!" Category:The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet Category:BaconZone Category:Episode lists